Photoconductors that include certain photogenerating layers and specific charge transport layers are known. While these photoconductors may be useful for xerographic imaging and printing systems, a number of them have a tendency to deteriorate, and thus have to be replaced at considerable costs and with extensive resources. A number of known photoconductors, inclusive of where there are present charging rolls, lack resistance to abrasion from dust, toner and/or carrier. For example, the surface layers of photoconductors are subject to scratches, which decrease their lifetime, and in xerographic imaging systems adversely affect the quality of the developed images. Although used photoconductor components may be partially recycled, there continues to be added costs and potential environmental hazards when recycling.
Thus, there is a need for photoconductors with extended lifetimes and reduced wearing characteristics.
There is also a need for light shock and ghost resistant photoconductors with excellent or acceptable mechanical characteristics, especially in xerographic systems where biased charging rolls (BCR) are used.
Moreover, there is a need for abrasion resistant or abrasion free, and scratch resistant or scratch free photoconductive surface layers and charge transport layers.
Photoconductors with excellent cyclic characteristics and stable electrical properties, stable long term cycling, minimal charge deficient spots (CDS), and acceptable lateral charge migration (LCM) characteristics are also needed.
Further, there is a need for photoconductors where there is prevented or minimized the oxidation of the charge transport compounds present in the charge transport layer by nitrous oxide (NOx) originating from xerographic corotron or xerographic scorotron devices.
Another need relates to the provision of photoconductors which simultaneously exhibit excellent photoinduced discharge and charge/discharge cycling stability characteristics (PIDC) and improved bias charge roll (BCR) wear resistance in xerographic imaging and printing systems.
Yet another need resides in providing photoconductors that include high glass transition temperature (Tg) polymer binders of, for example, from about 140° C. to about 250° C., wherein the glass transition temperatures are determined by Differential Scanning calorimetry (DSC), and wherein the high Tg polymer binders are compatible with polycarbonate binders.
These and other needs are believed to be achievable with the photoconductors disclosed herein.